Blue Beetle
Biography Jaime wasn’t much different than other teenagers. He wanted to fit in at school and perhaps gain a bit more attention from Brenda Del Vecchio, his feisty female friend. At home, he constantly wished he could do more to help his struggling family. But he got more responsibility than he ever dreamed possible the day an alien doomsday weapon known as the Blue Beetle scarab chose Jaime as its new guardian, gifting him with dangerous weaponry, full body armor and the power of flight. As if having a weapon designed to force its wearer to conquer the planet wasn’t bad enough, his new power has quickly drawn a small army of equally powerful enemies that present a very real threat to Jaime and those he loves. But while tangling with Blood Beetle, La Dama and The Reach may not have been part of his plan, Jaime’s accepted that his powers can do a lot of good for his community and world…as long as he can keep his domineering new suit under control. For now, Jamie remains to be a solo hero and just an ally towards the Teen Titans. Personality Being a teenager, Blue Beetle acts much like a TV show and/or comic book fanboy. He geeks out whenever he sees a lot of his opponents (a lot of them being his favorite heroes), but will show no hesitation in fighting them if they don't reciprocate his love for his heroes. Jamie is often not a good team player and he does not really listen to orders from anyone other than his scarab. He is a bit of a showboat, often wanting to save everyone and or defeat the villains himself. He loves attention and will do anything for it. Powers and Abilities Jaime Reyes possesses no known superhuman powers. He relies entirely on the Blue Beetle armor he wears. * Bilingualism: Jaime Reyes can speak English and Spanish, and mixes elements from both in his speech. Equipment * Scarab: Blue Beetle wears an alien Scarab, it grants him a number of powers. He often converses with its artificial intelligence. ** Construction: The suit is able to construct certain objects. ** Durability: The suit has protected Jaime from the deleterious effects. ** Energy blasts: The suit can transform parts of the armor into a sonic cannon or plasma cannon. The suit can also transform the chest into a larger plasma cannon ** Flight: The suit can sprout translucent wings, enabling him to fly, but they do not flap like real wings; instead they stay in one place.The suit also has additional rocket boosters. ** Holo-projection: The suit can generate holographic images. ** Sensors: The suit has a variety of sensor systems. It is capable of producing scanner units that can be used to detect the presence of people in buildings.The Scarab also has passive sensors that can monitor other people's physiology which, along with voice analysis, allows it to tell when a person is lying or being truthful, or has hostile intentions. ** Super strength: The suit grants Blue Beetle enhanced strength, allowing him to knock down powerhouses. With this new strength, Blue Beetle is no weakling, He can lift at least 20 tons. Allowing Him to carry a car with no problem. He has easily Caught a flying truck with one arm. He has even tore apart the fist of Giganta, one of Wonder Woman ‘s greatest villain. ** Technology interface: The suit is capable of manipulating Reach technology upon contact and altering its functions. ** Transformation: The suit can change into different forms. Examples of his transformations are a Sword, A mallet, sonic cannon, battering ram, staple gun, a lockpick, maces, drills, scythe blades, and a plasma cannon. ** Translation: The suit has demonstrated the ability to translate many languages. Category:Teen titans Category:Fictional character Category:Honorary Teen Titans Category:DC Category:Friends of Damian Wayne Category:Blue Beetle Category:Justice Titans Category:Justice League International Category:Blue Category:Aliens Category:Extended Teen Titans